Tony's Departure
by Agamemnon Warhammer
Summary: Tony finally decides it's time for a change and accepts the position in Rota
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Departure

Tony sat alone in the bullpen finishing the paperwork that lay in his inbox typing furiously away as he sorted through his thoughts of Gibbs return and the rest of the team. Clearly McGee thought he was a bad team leader as his words drifted back to Tony from earlier today.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?"  
Tony looked down "There's no one else in the squad room."  
"Well, I thought I heard you say probie. And since Agent Lee has been reassigned to the legal department, I wasn't exactly sure who you were referring to."  
Tony laughed "Haha. I get it. You don't like called probie anymore?"  
"Things change."  
" Yes, I know. I used to be team leader, Pro-o-o-bie."  
" Temporary team leader Tony. And that was only because Gibbs quit."  
Tony worked to control his anger "You don't think I rate my own team?"  
"You wouldn't be here now if you did, would you, Dinozzo?" _

Thinking again about the plush assignment awaiting him in Rota as it compared to again being stuck in reverse in his career suddenly didn't seem like such a hard decision. All the comments of the last 4 months drifted back to him, all of the "You're not Gibbs" and the continual "That's not the way Gibbs would do it". The more he thought the angrier he got.

And finally there was Ziva, his feelings for her were ever present but always carefully hidden under a smirk or a tasteless joke. Tony didn't know how to feel about his partner outside of the office, obviously in the office she was a quite capable agent and always seemed to have his back. But outside, that was something completely different. Ziva had been coming over to Tony's apartment lately to watch movies together, ever Wednesday night since Gibbs had left. That had been their coping mechanism, how they dealt with the tension of the workplace and Gibbs gaping absence. But since Gibbs return Ziva hadn't as so much as replied to a text from Tony. Not once.

Was he just a replacement for Gibbs? Did she not want to hang out anymore; was their slow courtship already over just because Gibbs had returned? Was she just using him to feel less lonely since Gibbs had left for Mexico?

All these thoughts continuously beat inside his brain as he tried to grasp hold of what he wanted to do. He looked at the time. 10:13pm. Ducky would still be in autopsy working to prepare the Marines body for tomorrow so it could be turned over the mortician. Quickly walking to the elevator Tony passed by Gibbs desk and couldn't believe how fast Gibbs had already reclaimed his space. Tony had simply gone out for coffee earlier and returned to find all his stuff at his old desk in boxes. Shaking his head Tony hit the button for the bottom floor.

As Tony stepped out of the elevator and walked in to autopsy Gibbs walked out and right past Tony. Ducky was sitting at his desk with a large file open filling in forms.

"Ah my dear Anthony I wondered when you would seek me" Ducky asked while not looking up.

"Hey Duck how goes it?" Tony asked perching on the side of the desk.

"Very well Anthony, much better than my dear fellow on the table behind me. So tell me what troubles you?"

"I was offered my own team out of the country, I'm considering it. I'm not sure there's anything left for me here." Tony answered while looking back at the hallway.

"Why do you believe nothing remains for you here Anthony?" Ducky asked while setting his pen down and focusing on the young man before him.

"The team wanted Gibbs back; they have him back now I'm mostly superfluous."

"Ah yes, I have noticed how quickly they have seem to respond to having Jethro back in their lives. It pains me to see all your efforts of the previous months simply discounted. I'm sure Jethro in his own way appreciates your efforts." Ducky replied.

"I don't think so Ducky, he had me moved back to my old roles in minutes this morning, the team instantly has reverted back to his and I'm once again back in the role of goofy tension reliever. I don't want to do it anymore Duck, I've had enough of being the filter for Gibbs."

"Well Anthony I would attempt to talk you out of your own team but the point remains that expecting you to be demoted after handling your promotion so well seems counterproductive. Turning down the offer could come back to haunt you by limiting your chances at advancement."

"I know Duck, what would you do? Should I keep working under Gibbs and let McGee and Ziva walk all over me again and just chuckle along like before or should I move on?"

"Anthony you will have to make your decision but I will support you with whatever you decide. You're a fine agent Anthony never believe for a moment otherwise."

"Thanks Ducky, I've got to get back and finish up those reports. Ziva and McGee both skipped out with Abby tonight to go to some welcome back party for Gibbs."

"Why did you not join them?"

"I wasn't invited Duck. Have a good evening" Tony called as he reached the elevator.

As Tony reached his desk he noticed several new pieces of paper had been placed on it. Glancing over at Gibbs desk he noticed the light was off and computer had been shut down. So Gibbs had left to join the team and have a few drinks most likely. Sighing as he sat down he picked up the new paperwork to read it over. On top was a transfer request for Agent Lee, Gibbs wanted Tony to fill out the paperwork to have her removed from the team and get it filled. That was aggravating; personnel would give him hell for it and would take several hours of forms and other red tape aggravations to get that accomplished. The 2nd form was a demotion form for Tony.

Tony stared for several minutes at it. Gibbs had dropped it off and wanted Tony to fill it out. Gibbs expected Tony to demote himself, and fill it out as well? Anger coursed through Tony as he couldn't believe the arrogance of Gibbs. He seriously expected a person to fill out their own demotion just because he couldn't be bothered to do the paperwork of a team leader?

Tony ripped the paper up and through it back at Gibbs desk. He grabbed the transfer request for Agent Lee and tossed it back on Gibbs desk and walked up the stairs towards the Director's office. Knocking lightly on the door he heard a muffled "Come in".

Director Sheppard's sat inside drinking from her mug as she had several files spread out before her on her small conference table. "Ah Tony I was hoping you'd stop by tonight. So have you decided anything?"

"Jenny I want it, I can't work for him anymore and the rest of the team doesn't want me or respect me either I think I need to move on." Tony reply.

Jenny sat silently for several minutes then motioned Tony to have a seat at the far end of the table. She withdrew a folder and tapped her fingers on top of it while she thought quietly. "Are you sure Tony, you have been a part of Agent Gibbs team for a long time, and Agent McGee and David both respect you."

"I don't think so Jenny; they have made it clear they don't think I'm capable of being a good agent. They wanted Gibbs back for the past 4 months and now they have him. I'm tired of being used I can't deal with it anymore."

"Well if you're sure, here is your new team." Jenny slid the folder over towards Tony. "You would have a smaller team obviously; just you and a senior agent would be full time in Rota. The port is often host to fleets as they transit in and out of the Med and you'll have far less homicide and far more drunk and disorderly calls. That said there is much to be done in Spain and I might have something else for you in a few months also."

"When can I leave?"

"How fast would you like to leave Tony? Can you get your affairs in order quickly?"

"Is tomorrow too soon Jenny?"

"Has something happened on your current team I'm unaware of? You seem in quite the rush to depart."

"Nothing that hasn't happened before." Tony answered as he waved his hand.

"Explain please Tony"

"Just the usual, team getting together without me. At least last time they pretended to forget about inviting me until the last moment before the left. I didn't even warrant that much this time."

"I see." Jenny answered while a frown creased her mouth.

"So anyway, my affairs are simple, anything I can't handle I'm sure Palmer would help me out with. He's become a pretty decent friend over the past few months."

"Well its Friday evening, take Monday off then be prepared for some paperwork Tuesday and I have a transport arranged for Wedneday. Does that work for you?"

"Thank you Jenny, I won't let you down over there."

"I know you won't Tony, or I wouldn't have offered you the job."

Tony got up and walked back to the bullpen. Shutting off his computer and grabbing his backpack he walked to the elevator and took a long look behind him. He would miss this surely but they didn't want him. He smirked as he stepped into the elevator; at least Agent Lee would get to stay on as the doors closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **- I own nothing of NCIS just playing in their universe

* * *

Tony awoke early on Saturday and sent a quick text to Palmer to call him when he got a free moment. He looked around his apartment and began to run through the list of things he needed to accomplish before Tuesday and his pending confrontation with his team. His _old_ team he corrected himself. Tony started in the kitchen and cleaned out all his cabinets and refrigerator of all the food items he could find. Anything perishable went into the trash the rest into a large crate he would drop off at a food bank. After a quick call to his land lady he was set to return his key on Monday after he cleaned everything out.

Palmer finally called just after noon while Tony was in the middle of boxing up some items.

"Dinozzo" Tony answered as he opened his phone.

"Hey Tony its Jimmy, you asked for me to call you?"

"Hey Jimmy, can you swing by my place this afternoon? I have a favor to ask and some news to share."

"Sure Tony, probably around 2:30 if that works?"

"No problem Jimmy, see you then." Tony snapped his phone shut and got back to boxing up his expansive DVD collection.

Tony worked until a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, sighing he turned to look over his living room. Most everything he owned that wouldn't be making the move was in boxes that covered the living room neatly stacked and labeled. Stepping to the door he looked through the peephole to notice Jimmy on the other side holding a pizza and a six pack of beers.

"Jimmy, you're my favorite hero right now" Tony spoke has he eyed the beers in Jimmy's hand.

"Well only the best for you!"

"Well come in already Palmer"

Jimmy stepped into the apartment and a look of confusion crossed his face as he spied all the boxes all over the room. "Moving somewhere Tony?"

"Um, yah that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about today, well that and ask for some help"

"Tony, what's going on?"

"I've taken a new position as a team lead, in Spain."

"Wow Tony, I mean just wow. When do you leave? Are you sure about this? I mean I know you've been leading the team for a few months but leaving the States? I'm just; wow sorry this is a lot all at once"

"I know Jimmy trust me. Yes I'm sure about this I really need a change and the Team really wanted Gibbs back. Well he's returned and already tried to shove me back into the roll I was in before. Yanno he didn't even say thanks for holding things together while I drank myself into oblivion in Mexico. He didn't even bother to really say he was back he just showed up at work after Ziva called him to pull her ass out of the fire with the FBI. Ziva didn't even come to me, or let me know she was in trouble; she went straight to Gibbs who was 1000 miles away on a beach instead of coming to her team. If that isn't a ringing endorsement I don't know what else is. McGee told me yesterday I didn't deserve my own team. They don't respect me at all honestly, and they instantly forgave for Gibbs for just walking out. He ditched us when he threw a temper tantrum and just tossed his badge over and said You'll Do. I mean what the hell is that anyway, the team damn near fell apart everyone was so used to him handling every one of their problems all the time for the first week every time the damn elevator dinged they would look up hopping it was him."

"I know Tony, I really do I just can't believe you're going to take off. Won't Tim and Ziva think you are doing the same thing? Throwing a temper tantrum and running off? I mean what will Dr Mallard say?"

"I already spoke to Ducky, I told him of my offer. He was pretty happy for me actually told me he would support me whatever I decided. What about you Jimmy, can you be happy for me?"

"Of course Tony, I'm happy for you really. Will we still hang out whenever you're back stateside?"

"Well of course, beside I'll be relying on you as my DVD hookup! How else will I get Region 1 DVD's without having to mail order them and wait 2 years for them to clear customs!"

"Oh I see just using me for my movie skills, I see how it is Tony" Jimmy replied grinning.

"Let's eat before the pizza gets cold, hand me a slice"

Tony and Jimmy sat in comfortable silence as they both grabbed a beer and a slice of pizza. Tony gave Jimmy some time to get his head around the rather large change he had just dropped on his friend. Tony reflected it was odd, he never really talked to the autopsy gremlin before Gibbs left but ever since he had actually made an effort to talk to Jimmy they found they enjoyed hanging out. Jimmy even had a nice pickup basketball league that Tony would tag along to and play a few games with on occasion.

"So Tony, what else you need some help with?" Jimmy asked after grabbing another slice.

"Well I've rented a storage place nearby the Navy Yard and I'll be moving a lot of this stuff there on Monday. I have a moving company handling that, no way I'm going to deal with my back being out moving all this crap. Mostly I'd like to use you as a forwarding address, I don't want to deal with getting my mail redirected to Rota so can I have the Post Office send everything to you and send me anything important?"

"Sure Tony, that's no problem. Anything else you need? When are you leaving anyway?"

"I'm shipping out Wednesday; I've got Monday off to handle personal stuff around here. I'll be in the office on Tuesday to fill out transfer forms and hand over the gun and cell then I'm catching a military bird from Andrews to Madrid."

"Man that's fast, when I got assigned to Dr. Mallard it took me 3 weeks to get off TAD to get the transfer to go through."

"Hey what can I say Jimmy, when you're wanted your wanted. Director Sheppard wants me there by Friday."

"Well hell, you got time to go shoot some hoops? You've got 2 days to finish boxing stuff up lets go meet the guys and play a bit."

"Sure thing let me get changed and we can go." Tony replied as he walked back to his bedroom to grab some sweats.

* * *

Tony spent Sunday getting things handled at his apartment. He had two go bags packed with items that would be making the transport plane with him. Everything else was neatly boxed away and two boxes were set aside to give to Jimmy incase he could ship them over that included his DVD player some movies and some household items including his picture albums of his mother and aunts. Things were actually moving pretty quickly, it was surprising easy how it was to move himself. The utilities were all set to cut off on Tuesday night after midnight.

Looking at his calendar on the phone he noticed Mothers Day was next Sunday and he wouldn't be around for it. He decided to call the groundskeeper at the cemetery first thing tomorrow since he wouldn't be able to deliver the flowers he brought ever year himself. The thought struck him as odd, for over 20 years he'd made every Mothers Day and this would be the first he would ever miss. He also briefly wondered if maybe Jenny would appreciate flowers as well.

Finally he knew he had to do something he had been putting off for two days now. Something he had dreaded with more fear than a man on death row. Each time he had thought about making the call to the scariest person he could ever think of when angry he had hung up the phone and found some excuse to put it off. Finally with nothing left to distract himself he had to bite the bullet and make the call.

He quickly grabbed his cell and stared at it in cold dread. Pressing the speed dial he waited as the ringing started. Finally the click at the other end and the voice filtered back to him. "Hey Tony I was just thinking about calling you, I bowled a 240 last night with Sister Ann!"

"Um that's great Abs, um Abby I need to talk to you it's sort of important"

* * *

A/N - I'm looking for a Beta if anyone wants to take on this project with me, I've got a bunch of ideas here for things for Tony over in Spain. Also thank you very much for the feedback, its wonderful to read reviews and I appreciate it taking time to let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **- Don't own NCIS

* * *

Tony pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley and spotted Abby's hearse across the lot. Walking inside he looked down the lanes and finally found Abby with a group of Nuns on their Sunday bowling outing together. As he approached Abby noticed him and jumped up and ran towards him. "Tony thanks for coming you can join us in the next frame Sister Margret is totally rocking tonight. I can't seem to catch her she's totally blowing us all away; the big guy upstairs is all over it apparently. She hit this wicked 7-10 split just a bit ago like it was nothing. Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us. Comon Tony."

Tony grinned as he sat down on the bench in the lane, it was always amazing to him how fast Abby could talk or how she seemed to be able to speak for minutes at a time without breathing. Perhaps she had gills he pondered as he pulled off his expensive Italian shoes and grabbed the smelly ally shoes instead.

"So Tony what was so important you didn't want to talk over the phone annnnnd you couldn't wait until tomorrow?" asked Abby as she looked over the electronic scoreboard.

"Well Abs I've been given a new assignment. It's actually a pretty good thing, I mean I get my own team and a it's a big new responsibility for me and I'm really interested in trying it out. I hope you'll" Tony's voice trailed off as he saw the look on Abby's face. He expected tears or maybe sadness but she looked like she might fly off the handle and actually kill him.

"What do you mean a new assignment Tony?"

"I'm moving to Spain Abs, taking over my own team."

"Why would you do that?"

"Abby, Gibbs is back you've been waiting for months for him to return. This is what you wanted and now that he's back I've got to find something else to do."

"Of course Gibbs is back, and you'll go back to being on his team just like before like it should be."

The words stung Tony as he worked to control his emotions. Once again everyone just assumed he would retake his role and be a good little solider and follow Gibbs rules again.

"Abby, I don't want to go back. When Gibbs retired he left Abs. I had to handle his paperwork, he retired, received his pension funds everything. Then I took the promotion to Senior Special Agent because as just a Special Agent I couldn't have reports under me."

"So, just undo everything and everything will be back to the way it is supposed to. You can't really want to leave Tony I mean I just got my Gibbs back."

"Abby, everything can't go back to the way it is supposed to; you really want me to take a DEMOTION to go back to being under Gibbs? I've been running the team for the last 4 months Abby don't you think that's a bit unfair to me?"

"You need to stay Tony; you're not allowed to leave. You can just tell Gibbs tomorrow at work and he'll fix it and you'll be back on his team where you belong." Abby answered as she paced back and forth. The rest of the Nuns were looking between Tony and Abby with some confusion. Abby hardly ever sounded angry and her voice was full of venom.

Tony was angry now, beyond angry. Abby had regaled him for the past months about not doing things as Gibbs would have done. For that damn shrine she had built in her lab, every time he had to go down there dozens of pictures of Gibbs on every wall. And now she was telling him he wasn't allowed to do something?

"Abby, I'm leaving the team, and getting one of my own."

"No Tony you can't. I'll talk to Gibbs he'll fix this for you tomorrow and get you back to where you belong."

"Abby god dammit I'm not staying. You wanted Gibbs back well he's back which is what you wanted. I'm not going to just get shoved aside so Gibbs can come and go as he damn well pleases. You should be happy for me; I'm excited about this I have a real chance to prove myself and get out from under his shadow."

The Nuns were actively watching him now. At his exclamation several of them even tutted and one crossed herself. Tony smiled apologetically towards them forgetting that they were there momentarily. "Sorry sisters, forgot the Sister act was in town here."

One of the sisters looked at him oddly "Sister Act?"

"Sister Act the movie, Whoopi Goldberg, it's a classic! I figured Nuns would love that movie."

Abby cut across him then "Of course I wanted Gibbs back Tony he's the most important part of the team, but you have to stay to. We are a team we have to be together why can't you understand that? Stop being so stubborn and just have Gibbs tell the Director you aren't taking a promotion. She'll understand Director Sheppard knows you need to be with team Gibbs."

Tony fumed for a few moments trying to collect his thoughts. Shouting at her wouldn't get his message across and nothing he could come up with seemed to be appropriate. Silently he took off the bowling loafers and placed his street shoes back on. He stood up, and walked to Abby and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop only Gibbs kisses me" Abby replied.

Tony looked at her sadly remembering just weeks ago he would give her a kiss on the cheek whenever he took her a Café-Pow. "Goodbye Abigail." Tony spoke as he walked back outside without even glancing back.

* * *

Tony reached his apartment after stopping to pick up a pizza and a few beers at the local market. Since he had cleaned out his fridge and cabinets he was surviving solely on takeout. Not that it really mattered in 48 hours he would be aboard a transport overseas for who knows how long. His apparent was a maze of boxes and packing materials as he had hardly anything that wasn't ready to go to storage. Only a few pictures remained on the walls that still had to come down. He wasn't in any mood to deal with anything so he grabbed his laptop and found a movie out of a box and sat down to enjoy a beer and pizza. Whoopi's voice carried through the quite apartment as the opening act of Sister Act blared.

* * *

Tony awoke early on Monday and was working around the apartment when his phone chirped at 8:01 with a new text message.

_Tony where the hell are you Gibbs is looking for you – Ziva_

Tony ignored the message and went back to getting some paperwork that he set aside completed. Moving always seemed to take so much darn paperwork. Change of Address forms, moving your bank deposit from one location to another. Not to mention making sure he had his passport and other travel documents set aside so they wouldn't get shuffled into the mix of boxes. A knock on the door interrupted him as he got up and opened the door.

"Mr. Dinozzo, hi I'm Ben with A+ movers ready for us to get started?" a man in a bright yellow utility suit asked.

"Come on in, everything in boxes goes all the furniture, just don't take anything off the kitchen table yet I'm still working on that" Tony answered stepping aside so Ben and another man could enter.

Tony turned back to the table and worked to complete the items he had left. His phone chirped again.

_Tony where the hell are you I am not covering for you with Gibbs get your ass to work – Ziva_

Covering for him, what the hell Gibbs wasn't even back a week yet and they were all back to cowering under his glare. Tony opened his phone and dialed a number.

"Director Sheppard's office, this is Cynthia how can I assist you?"

"Hey Cynthia its Tony Dinozzo is the Director free for just a quick second?"

"Just a moment Agent Dinozzo let me inquire."

A few seconds of silent hold later and Jenny's voice came back "Sheppard"

"Hey Jenny its Tony, I forgot to tell Gibbs I wouldn't be in today and don't feel like dealing with him. Can you left them know I won't be around?"

"Sure thing Tony, you getting everything settled?"

"Yes ma'am, the movers are here now taking things to the storage unit. I still have to stop by the rental office and return the keys and such afterwards and I have a ton of errands to run this afternoon to the post office and bank. But I'm getting there."

"Let me know if you need anything Tony I'll see you tomorrow"

Just as Tony hung up his phone received two more text messages apparently while he was on the phone with Jenny.

_Gibbs is going ballistic where are you? – Tim_

_Tony get off whatever slag you brought home last night and stop being a child and get here - Ziva_

Tony deleted both messages trying to remain calm. It seemed like this entire weekend had been just one big fight after another. Tim and Ziva both, not 1 week earlier, would have ever dreamed of sending text messages like that to their boss. Yet here they were demanding he stop acting childish? It completely baffled them, they reverted back 4 months without a second thought he just couldn't understand it. Did they think him that simple? Ziva's text really angered him, in the past 4 months he hadn't even had so much as a date except for their weekly movie nights. Yet she was accusing him of finding a one night stand again?

His father's words from when he was 15 drifted back to him._ Tony was about to head home for the holidays from military school and called his father to find out who would be meeting him at the airport. "Nobody is coming Tony, take a cab back to the house"_

"_But Dad nobody is home, all summer?"_

"_You're on your own this summer Tony, get used to it Dinozzos are always alone"_

Maybe he was right; his so called friends weren't really that at all. He wouldn't ever treat any of his friends like this. Not his frat brothers, hell not even Abby, or Tim, or Ziva. Why were they acting this way?

"Mister Dinozzo, were all loaded up except for the table area here" Ben interrupted his musing.

"Sure thing, I'm done here just let me set this aside then you can grab the table. Do you need me to follow you over to the storage unit and let you in?"

"No we handle moves for the Navy all the time. Your stuff will be in your unit number 422 when you need it. If there's anything else can I have you sign right here?" Ben asked while handing over a clipboard. Tony took the proffered item and scanned it; it was just the standard form confirming pickup and scribbled his signature to the bottom.

Tony watched as Ben and the other man whose name he didn't even catch grabbed the kitchen table and walked it out the door. Looking around there was nothing left in the room but the two go bags and a couple of boxes he asked them not to take. He quickly took the bags in each hand and took them down to his car. Tossing the bags in the car he noticed the moving van pulling out of the parking lot of the apartment complex as he returned to get the boxes.

Taking a long look through each room to ensure nothing had been left behind he grabbed his final box and placed it in the car. He dropped the keys off at the rental apartment and headed to a motel near the Navy yard for his last 2 nights in the States for the foreseeable future.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't Own NCIS

A/N Thank you big time to my new Beta scousemuz1k this chapter is much more readable now after being edited.

* * *

Tony woke up early on Tuesday, well more accurately he'd given up attempting to sleep much earlier since he had been tossing and turning for the last 7 hours, as he lay in bed in the hotel room. Finally abandoning it all together at 6 am, he grabbed a shower and decided to head into the Navy Yard. He pulled into the front gate at a little after 7:15, and as he parked noticed that only Director Sheppard's car was in the garage along with those of night workers, whom he wasn't all that familiar with.

As Tony got off the elevator after passing security, he looked up towards MTAC and noticed the Director on her cell phone just outside the door. She noticed him and motioned him up with her head as she talked. Dropping his bag behind his desk he walked up the stairs and waited until she finished her conversation.

"Morning Tony, I'm glad you're early today, actually I have someone I need you to speak with," the director said as she snapped her phone shut. She swiped her card over the MTAC card reader and placed her hand on the biometric sensor to gain entry.

Inside there were always techs working and two large screens were currently active showing two different men. Director Sheppard motioned to the techs and started speaking to the screens. "Shalom Eli, Shalom Officer Hadar."

"Shalom Jenny," the man on the right spoke.

"With me this morning is Senior Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo who will be taking over operations in Rota and reporting directly to me. Tony, this is Amit Hadar, of Mossad, who works for Director David. He is in charge of the region of Spain, Italy and the Mediterranean. You will be working closely with him whenever we have joint operations in that area. Officer Hadar, I'll have Tony's file sent over; you might not be aware but he is uniquely qualified for this region as he's fluent in both Spanish and Italian."

"Shalom Agent Dinozzo, I look forward to meeting you in person," the man on the left replied. From the looks of him he was in his early to mid thirties, he was obviously in good physical condition and from what Tony knew of Ziva and her training probably a very deadly person. The man on the right who was obviously Ziva's father was nothing like he expected. He appeared to be just another politician such as he often met dealing with the suits on the Hill. He appeared to be in his mid fifties, a little overweight and wore an extremely nice Armani suit.

"Shalom Officer Hadar, I'm looking forward to the weather there. I'll be in Spain by Thursday local time," Tony answered back.

"Thank you, Tony. I have some things to discuss with these gentlemen; I just wanted to make introductions so that you're aware of them at a later date."

Tony knew a polite dismissal when he heard one, nodded to the Director and walked towards the exit.

Back in the bullpen Tony sat down at his desk and noticed two folders. One had a sticky note on it that looked like Cynthia's handwriting, which he opened first. Inside were a stack of forms and a quick hand written note telling him to get these all filled out and back to her today so she could process them. Sighing in frustration Tony dug into the paperwork hell required to move departments, turn in his cell phone and gun, and get new ones issued and all the other myriad of paperwork issues dealt with.

Tony was so deep into paperwork several hours later that he didn't notice the elevator ding or anyone approaching him. A sharp sting to the back of his head made him jerk in surprise. "What the hell was that for, Gibbs?" he asked as he looked up to see the Marine looming over him.

"You left and didn't get the paperwork I needed done, and you skipped out yesterday. I had to have McGee do it all and then correct his mistakes twice. Where the hell were you yesterday, I had to find out from the Director you weren't going to be in."

"I took a day off to take care of some things, Gibbs."

It hadn't registered with the older man that Tony wasn't calling him 'Boss'_._

"Well you broke rule number 3 and you didn't tell me where you were."

"I was reachable by the Director so I didn't break rule number 3, and I didn't tell you because I technically don't report to you. You still haven't officially retaken the team."

"I have now; effective yesterday at 14:00 I'm un-retired and back in charge of major cases."

"Congrats to you, Gibbs," Tony grumbled

"What's your problem Dinozzo? Are we going to have an issue?"

"No, Gibbs we aren't, not at all." The vicious irony in Tony's voice was entirely lost on him.

While the two of them were arguing McGee and Ziva were standing at the elevator attempting to eavesdrop. They had come in partway through and had caught Gibbs telling Tony that he was back in charge.

"Agent Gibbs, please come and see me in my office," Director Sheppard called from the balcony.

"In a minute Director I'm speaking with one of my agents."

"Now, Agent Gibbs."

Tony waited until Gibbs was on the stairs and then picked up his folder and went towards personnel. He wanted to turn in some forms, sure, but he also didn't feel like facing McGee and Ziva right now. This entire week had turned to crap on him, and it seemed no matter what, he was destined to have confrontations with basically everyone around him. The only people that had taken the news well were Jimmy and Ducky. Everyone else seemed determined to fight, aggravate and otherwise undermine him at every turn. Spending half an hour turning in forms and talking with the HR Department to make sure that everything was done correctly, Tony decided to face the music and go tell the team.

In the bullpen McGee and Ziva were both working on something behind their respective desks when Tony sat down. He looked behind him to see Gibbs wearing a furious expression on his face storming down the stairs towards him. "You care to explain what in the hell you're thinking here Dinozzo, who told you that you could transfer?"

Tony's voice was level, cold and entirely un-intimidated. "I didn't need your permission Gibbs, and for your information it's a promotion. I did an okay job of leading this team in your absence and the Director offered me a position to do so on a full time basis. I didn't realize I needed to have your blessing in regards to MY career."

"This is my team, Dinozzo – I decide who comes and goes!"

"No, you don't. You left in a hissy fit and I had to pick up the pieces – then waddayaknow, you decided to change your mind again and get back to work. Well, I'm not going to take a demotion just to suit your ego, or when you come and go. I got promoted to be in charge of my own team; I'm not going to take a demotion."

"The hell you aren't. You're a part of this team and I expect you to tell Director Sheppard that you don't want to go to Rota."

"Ah but you see I DO want to go to Rota, so expect away." Gibbs blinked. "And while you're at it, explain to me how the way you're treating me is supposed to make me want to stay? You'll have McGee and Ziva; I'm not leaving you any less empty handed than I was when you stormed out. Also Agent Lee has been with us for 4 months, and she's beginning to make some progress. You have a full staff, all current cases are closed and I'm transitioning out. It's a hell of a lot better deal then what I got dumped on me!

"Furthermore Agent Gibbs, this team doesn't want me anymore. All I heard the entire frigging time you were gone is how I wasn't like you. How I didn't have what you have and so on. Heck when one of our OWN team members was in trouble and getting framed by the FBI who does she call? Her Boss and team leader? Oh no, she couldn't be bothered to do that. No, instead she decides to call a retired Agent who's in _Me-hee-co!_"

At this point Tony was red faced as he yelled at Gibbs; the entire bullpen area had stopped to watch the confrontation between the two. Ziva and McGee both sat stunned by what they were hearing, not only was Tony leaving, but he believed that they didn't respect him?

Gibbs actually took a step back. "Regardless of what they think, Tony, I need you here on this team. It's been you and I forever Tony, we were closing cases, the two of us for two years before Kate joined," he answered in a much quieter voice.

Tony almost hesitated. "It's time I moved on Gibbs." The anger was gone, replaced by weariness and regret. "I've been under your shadow my entire NCIS career – I used to be happy there. Like I said you've got your team. They wanted you far more than they wanted me, and I really can't work with them anymore. Also this is a great thing for me, a huge opportunity to run my own team without trying to live up to your name."

Gibbs looked at Tony for several long seconds before walking towards the elevator and called over his shoulder, "Going for coffee," and left.

Tony rubbed his temples and sighed. He knew telling Gibbs was going to be painful but he had hoped at least a little that Gibbs would be happy for him. He'd looked up to Gibbs his entire career and almost everything he did was for the approval and praise of Gibbs.

Above him Jenny had watched the entire confrontation but chose not to interfere. This fight had been coming for a long while now. Deciding to give Tony a place to cool down she called to him, "Agent Dinozzo I have some things in my office for you, please join me"

Tony did so, walking into her office and closing the door.

"How are you holding up, Tony?"

"I knew it wouldn't be an easy day, but I'm still alive and only a minor headache from head slaps so far." Tony grinned in easy fashion, his mask firmly back in place.

"Any second thoughts?"

"None. I'm excited about this, honestly. By the way, what's the deal with Mossad in the region?"

"There has been a lot of terrorist chatter in the region lately and Officer Hadar has been running several counter intel ops in the region. Would you be opposed to being under cover if the need arose?"

"Not really, as long as I'm not being left out to dry by Mossad, I'm in."

"I can assure you, Tony, that Director David wouldn't do that, I know where the bodies are buried after all. I could make his political career a nightmare for him."

"Well then sign me up, as long as you're watching my backside Jenny."

"Tony, I'll always be watching out for you."

"Thanks, ma'am. So anyway I got all the paperwork Cynthia left me done. I turned in my weapon and phone; I'm basically all set unless there was something else. I still need travel documents – I don't know where or how I'm arriving yet."

Walking to her desk, Jenny grabbed a small file. "Here, you're taking a civilian flight from Dulles tonight at 19:00 hours to Madrid direct. I have your agent picking you up from the airport to drive you back down to Rota. It's about 300 miles so expect a long car ride to get to know your agent a bit better."

"Sounds perfect. Who am I meeting anyway?"

Jenny looked at him and smiled "You'll see Tony. Well, if there's nothing else I can let you go early. Have you talked to everyone yet to say goodbye?"

"I spoke to Jimmy and Ducky already. I had a nice fight with Abby, who told me I wasn't allowed to leave. You saw the fallout of Gibbs finding out. I haven't spoken to McGee or Ziva yet, and I'm not really sure I want to. Ziva is the one that aggravated me the most about this whole thing, to be honest. I can't believe she didn't come to me when she was in trouble."

"Tony you should talk to her, there were things going on you weren't aware of."

"Something that prevented her from even letting me know she was in trouble? We've been partners for almost 2 years and she couldn't even let me know? I find that hard to believe."

"Just talk to her before you leave, promise me?"

"Fine, Jenny. I'll at least speak to her. But you know Ziva, its all damn secrets and lies – half of what she says you have to wonder if it's true. The other half you know _isn't_ true."

Jenny smiled towards Tony. "Ziva's a good agent and a good person, Tony. She's caught between two worlds and two masters working here. She has Mossad and NCIS vying for her loyalty and things work differently in Mossad. Everyone there is trying to get ahead, and generally you advance in Mossad by destroying the competition."

"Okay… I'll talk to her," Tony relented. He had to wonder, if Jenny knew that, why she wasn't doing something about it. Having an agent with divided loyalties was asking for trouble for NCIS. He made up his mind not to make a mistake like that if he ever came up against such a situation.

"Was there something between you two? I know with Kate you two were always just friends but I always got the feeling that you and Ziva were more. I don't really care one way or another; I'm just worried about you. You seem to think Ziva betrayed you or something Tony."

"I don't know what there was between us, Jenny. I mean, obviously I care for her – you can't work as closely together as we did without it, but was it something more?" He sighed heavily. "I don't know anymore. Sometimes I think it's just her job as a Mossad agent to get close to whoever's leading the Major Case Squad. She only started seeing me outside of work for movie nights _after _Gibbs left. And now she's back to treating me like she did before he went. I just don't know, Jenny."

"Well, please talk to her before you leave today. Otherwise call me when you are in Spain, and have a safe flight."

"I will, Jenny." Tony got up, quickly walked to the director and grabbed her in a hug. "Thank you Jenny, for believing in me."

"I always believe in you Tony, be careful over there okay?" Jenny smiled as she returned the hug to Tony.

Tony walked back down towards the bullpen and heard several voices arguing in hushed whispers. He could make out Ziva and McGee as well as Abby.

"He told me on Sunday when I was bowling, I told him he wasn't allowed to go. Bossman should have _fixed _this," she pouted indignantly. "I can't believe he's going to let Tony leave."

"I don't think Gibbs has a choice Abs, they had a kind of emotional fight an hour ago and Gibbs left for coffee." McGee replied.

"He does not believe we trust him or that we believe he was a capable leader. We often made him feel so." Ziva replied in a small voice.

"That's not true; I mean sure I had his training stickers and I had some pictures of Gibbs and I…I…I… Oh my God I was awful to him wasn't I?" Abby asked

"We all were Abby; I don't think he will forgive us. And he's leaving either way." McGee answered.

Tony walked around the corner to his desk and checked through it one last time. Grabbing his mighty mouse stapler he handed it over to McGee. "You'll get more use out of this. Getting it lost in customs is not my idea of a good time."

"Tony I, well I just wanted to say…"

"Its fine McGee," Tony cut him off lightly. "We all could have done things differently. But the bright side is Gibbs is back and you three will be fine."

The former Senior Field Agent grabbed his backpack and hunched it on his shoulder. "Well, I'm off folks, I've a flight to catch this evening and I need to go check out of the motel. Oh, hang on." Tony grabbed his desk phone and rang Autopsy. Jimmy answered. "Palmer can you come up for a minute? Ducky too if he's there."

Tony hung up the phone and waited for a moment. "Do you want to talk, Ziva?"

"I do, Tony… but I am not sure what I want to say. There are things that are best not said at the work place and I still cannot answer some of your questions."

"Understood."

"What's up, Tony?" Palmer asked as he walked in.

"Here," Tony answered, tossing his keys towards Jimmy. "Take good care of my baby while I'm gone, she needs oil changes and don't you dare let her sit for more than 2 days without driving her! Wash her every week in the winter to get the salt off. The old metal will rust quickly if it's not removed."

"You're giving me your car to take care of? Tony I don't know, that Mustang is a _classic_."

"I trust you Palmer" Tony answered and he failed to notice the flinch from Ziva behind him.

"Well that's everything; can someone call me a cab?"

"I'll drive you Tony, if that's okay Dr Mallard?" Palmer answered

"Perfectly alright Mr. Palmer, we are done with the 2 bodies and are just waiting for the morticians to arrive to claim them. So, Anthony to be sure to write and call us from time to time," Ducky told him.

"Of course Ducky, I'll keep in contact with you all."

Tony and Jimmy walked towards the elevator. Tony glanced back and noticed Director Sheppard looking over the team while Tim, Ziva and Abby, who was now crying on Tim's shoulder, watched him leave. Tony watched with his impassive face on as the elevator doors slid shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - **I don't Own NCIS at all

A/N - Thanks again for my Beta scousemuz1k things so much better after edited!

* * *

Tony slept for most of the flight; the long weekend and stress over the last 5 days finally starting to bleed off. He was awoken when the announcements began for the descent and arrival into Madrid. The weather sounded perfect, and he couldn't wait for the change from cold and dreary rain that he left behind in DC for the nice weather here. After grabbing his luggage he walked towards the airport exit and noticed a sign being held for Mr. Dinozzo and a woman whose back was currently to him holding it talking on a cell phone. Walking towards the lady, he waited until she was finished and coughed, saying "I'm Anthony Dinozzo."

The woman finally turned towards Tony and he recognized her. "Oh my God, Viv!"

Vivian Blackaddera tall woman in her mid thirties with auburn hair and hazel eyes smiled at Tony "It's good to see you again Agent Dinozzo, it's been a while."

"Wow, Viv, I haven't heard from you in ages. What happened following that blown op after your brother's case?"

Vivian winced in remembrance. "Well, mostly I got shipped off, out of sight out of mind. I caused a meltdown with my career at that point and haven't advanced since."

"I'm sorry; I know you were pretty shaken up about your brother's murder. I'm really sorry about all that."

"It wasn't your fault. So… you're the new man in charge of the region?"

"I guess so. We have a long ride back, right?"

"Sure do. Er - what do you want me to call you? I know Gibbs just wanted to go by Gibbs but I'd feel weird calling out 'Dinozzo!' all the time."

"Just Tony will be fine, you mind me calling you Viv still?"

"It's perfectly acceptable thank you. So, is this all you brought with you?"

"No; I had some things that a friend will ship later, when I get settled here."

"Well, let's get on the road then, we do NOT want to get stuck in afternoon traffic here. If you think the 495 beltway was bad you haven't seen the streets of Madrid at closing time."

Vivian and Tony walked towards the short term parking and then to a small car. Vivian got in the driver's seat. There were several files on the passenger seat that Tony picked up as he sat down. "What's this?"

"Those are all the current open cases; I figured we could get caught up as we drove back."

"Excellent. So why the tiny clown car?"

"Tony, Madrid is a very old city and Rota is even older. The streets are extremely narrow - sometimes even this car can't fit down them."

"Ah, that makes sense. Let's see what we have here. Hmm… This Chief Petty Officer has been arrested 3 times in the past month for public disturbances and B and E, what's up with this guy?"

"Oh he's a real charmer; guy is convinced a girl he was with was cheating on him. He's been almost stalking her now; I've asked her to get a protective order against him but she refused; said that she didn't want to ruin his career over something as small as a breakup. He and his buddies like to drunk then drive over to her place and throw rocks at her windows. He doesn't seem to be violent but she's scared. I've arrested him and had him on 30 days restricted duty, but his 30 days are almost up. Hopefully he's learned his lesson but these types never seem to."

"Yeah, I agree. Let's keep an eye on the Chief and see what happens, we might want to see if we can talk to the ex and get her to think about moving too. What's next? Ah - seems you have a minor drug problem; 4 different Petty Officers have been caught with pot; any idea where it's coming from Viv?"

"Not really, every couple of weeks a ship tends to roll through, we also sometimes have entire fleets in especially when a carrier stops by. Current thoughts are that it's some local that's growing it and selling it to Navy personnel. We bust everyone we can but nobody is willing to give us a name of the supplier. People we bust usually get slapped on the wrist, docked pay, sometimes a demotion and that's about it. It hurts, but nothing major, and since they always have small amounts we can't find out who is selling it."

"Well let's think about that and see what we can come up with, there has to be a way to get the supplier somehow. Have you talked to the local Polica?"

"We aren't exactly on good terms with them right now unfortunately. Your predecessor in this position had a nasty habit of just arresting locals and bypassing protocol whenever he felt like it."

Tony continued to read through the stack of files; most were minor cases, small time drugs, a couple of drunk and disorderly. He finally came upon one murder. He read through the file twice, aware of something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The case was very odd, with little to no information to go on; a Marine who was part of the 6th Fleet attachment was staying on base in the Bachelor Enlisted Barracks for a week while the Fleet was docked. The Marine left base at 18:00 one evening and wasn't seen or heard from again. Two days later his body turns up almost 100 miles away in a bar.

"Viv, what's with the Marine Sergeant's murder case here?"

"This one is just bizzaro, guy leaves base one night alone and on foot. His wallet and all identification were left in the barracks. Nobody sees or hears from him again, two days later we get a call from the local Policain a small water hole about 2 hours away that some guy with a Marine tattoo is dead in the bar. We get there, single gunshot to the front of the head. Nobody saw how he got there, nobody knew of him, saw him before or anything. We couldn't even establish how he got from Rota to Casa del Aimirante. Like I said very odd, we have zero leads and nothing to go on. All the forensics were sent back stateside to have the DC lab work them over, we find hundred of prints at the bar, but that's not really un-expected. The rest of the report hasn't come back yet. What's even weirder is when the guy you're replacing started poking around and asking questions all the way back to DC, boom he's transferred off to Japan. Next thing I know you're here, like I said bizzaro."

"Thanks for the heads up Viv; oh - any news on my replacement sidearm and new phone?"

"Your new phone is in the backseat in the manila envelope, why have a hot date to call?"

"Har, har, Viv." Tony reached back and grabbed the folder behind him. Inside were his new credentials showing his place of work as the Rota Naval Base as well as his new cell phone. Flipping it open he called for information in Washington DC. He asked for a florist near the Naval Yard and quickly ordered a bouquet for Jenny for Mother's Day. Vivian eyed him oddly as he spoke his request into the phone. After completing that call he opened one of the cases and found the contact information for the local Polica's Command Office and dialed the number. Switching quickly to Spanish he spoke to the receptionist "_Good afternoon, I am Senior Special Agent Tony Dinozzo who has been assigned the Rota area, I was wondering if I could speak to whoever is the section chief in the area_."

"_One moment please, Senor,"_ the receptionist replied.

"_Thank you"_

"_I'll transfer you now Special Agent Dinozzo, the section chief's name is Lead Agent Parisio." _

"_Thank you again ma'am."_

The phone clicked a couple of times. "_Parisio_"

"_Good afternoon Lead Agent Parisio my name is Senior Special Agent Tony Dinozzo. I've been assigned to the Rota Naval Base as the lead agent at the local NCISdivision. I wanted to introduce myself and see what we can do about getting to know one another and figuring out how to work well with each other."_

"_Dinozzo eh, well that depends, are you going to go around arresting people and never bother telling me about it?"_

"_No sir,"_ Tony replied, figuring he had to be a little extra polite seeing how ruffled this guys feathers were. _"I apologize for whatever past issues you might have had with my department, but like I said I'd like to ensure we can work together closely."_

"_Well, we shall see. I have some information on that murder of the Marine a couple of weeks back. I might have an eyewitness; do you want me to forward the information to your office?"_

"_If you wouldn't mind; would you like to conduct the interview? I gather the witness is a not an American if you loacated him __so technically jurisdiction would fall to you. I would request to at least be present at the interview, but I'll leave that up to you"_

"_I would prefer to have my department do it, yes. I would not be opposed to your presence at the interview, but you would not be allowed to ask questions."_

"_That would be perfectly acceptable Agent Parisio, thank you very much for your time today. I look forward to our working together."_

Hanging up the phone and switching back to English he looked over to Vivian and said "That guy doesn't like us one bit."

Tony and Vivian talked about minor items as they continued their long trek back to the office. When they finally arrived Vivian drove on to the base and pulled up to the Officers Barracks. "I got you a room here at the Barracks for a couple of days. I live off base in a small flat but I figured you could stay here for a couple of days. It's pretty nice much like a small hotel room and we can go out and look for an apartment this week after we get you settled in."

"Thanks very much, Vivian. Thanks for picking me up today, it was great to see you again. I'm glad we'll be working together again, I've missed it." Slipping into his best Humphrey Bogart voice he said "Vivian I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Goodnight Humphrey, I'll pick you up here tomorrow at 08:00 and take you into the office" Vivian said while grinning.

"Goodnight Viv."

Tony walked into the small room, collapsed on the bed and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Quick side note thank you everyone for your feedback and reviews, they really make a big diffrence in keeping motivated to get the next chapter out. Also any feedback about what you think is greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I don't Own NCIS

* * *

Tony was just finishing his 2nd cup of coffee when a knock at his door interrupted him; checking through the window he saw Vivian waiting outside in the small hallway. Opening the door he greeted her, "Morning Viv, how was your evening?"

"Pretty good Tony, you about ready?"

"Sure am, let me grab my bag and let's roll."

The trip to the other side of the base was a quick one. "How far off base is your flat by the way?" Tony asked Vivian as they pulled in front of a nondescript brown building.

"Not that far. Rota is obviously a small community, so it only takes me about 5 minutes to get to base from where I'm at. Though it does take a bit to get through the checkpoint in the morning rush."

As they stepped off the elevator into a small office area there was a similar setup to the bullpen in Washington, but on a much smaller scale. There were two desks that faced each other, and on the wall behind them was a TV that was currently set to CNN. They obviously shared the space with other departments as around them were both uniform and non-uniformed Marines and Naval personnel. Vivian watched Tony as he took it in, and spoke as he looked at the other people in the area, "We share the space here with a couple of personnel departments; the office of the Navy and Marines both have staff here. Space is pretty limited on base and since it's just the two of us they squeezed us in where they could. The MP office is downstairs by the way; we work pretty closely with them. The brig is that building across the street. We only have 5 cells over there but we rarely have to hold anyone very long. Mostly just drunken sailors who stumbled off boats somewhere; anything long term gets sent back stateside."

"Looks just fine. Well, shall we get to work Vivian? I have some questions about this case with the dead Marine."

"Okay Boss."

Tony flinched pretty badly at the term boss, looking back over to Vivian she obviously just said it out of habit but Tony decided he'd have to say something; the thought of being called _Boss_ just wasn't going to work for him.

"Please just call me Tony, or if we are interviewing and you have to be formal Special Agent Dinozzo, or sir, or something, please don't call me _boss_."

"Um okay Tony, I thought everyone called Gibbs boss when we worked under him, and since you were in charge….." She trailed off trying to find something to formulate her thoughts with.

"I know but I'm not Gibbs, I won't ever be Gibbs so I don't want to be associated with Gibbs," Tony spat out quickly.

"Look Vivian can we just change the subject, it's still pretty tender for me and I just don't want to be called boss if that's okay."

"Okay Tony." She sat down and tried to find something, anything to do to keep busy for a moment. Tony watched her at her desk and felt very guilty for his reaction. It was completely irrational, why did the term seem to upset him so much now? Ziva and McGee had called him boss while he was in charge while Gibbs was gone hadn't they? _That's because you were only in charge while Gibbs was gone,_ spoke a voice in his head.

Attempting to change the subject Tony called, "I've got the file here for our case, can you walk me through all the evidence and any thoughts you have?"

"Sure thing, okay, basics again: Marine leaves base here with no wallet, no id and ends up 100 miles from here dead. I checked his ATM activity and he only withdrew 40 dollars 3 days prior to his death, so it's unlikely he took a cab there as they would cost just over what he took out, and that's assuming he spent nothing in cash for those 3 days. Our initial thoughts were he met a woman who took him there, however the interview with the patrons in the base says he was there with another man and they didn't look all that friendly towards each other."

"What was his job in the Marines?"

"Let's see, Basic at Paris Island, a tour in Iraq as a spotter for a sniper division. Then back to the States for a 6 month sniper course, another tour in Iraq as a sniper this time. 16 confirmed kills while in country, then detached to the 6th Fleet as a Marine guard for the Enterprise Carrier."

"So all round badass basically. Okay, so what's the chances he was hired to do something?"

"You mean like a hit? Who would be important enough around here to kill? There hasn't been anyone killed that's high profile in a while I don't think. And I'd remember someone getting killed by a sniper."

"Maybe it wasn't here? He was attached to the 6th Fleet, what were their previous ports of call?"

"I'll have to check, Tony. I don't know offhand if we can pull the database of their trip up."

"Check that out Viv, cross reference anywhere they stayed and look for any killings, focus on someone getting shot from range, but pull any deaths that occurred while they were in port."

Tony sat down at his desk; after following the procedures to assign himself a new password and get logged into the system he opened his work email. There were many new messages, a couple from McGee and Abby and one from Ziva, and not surprisingly nothing from Gibbs. However, he opened the one from Jenny first.

_Tony,_

_Just wanted to check in to make sure you arrived okay and that Agent Blackadder took care of you. Hopefully you enjoyed working with her in her time here in DC previously and can work with her well in the future. Please check in with me when you get settled and let me know how you find things. Also note that I require a weekly update in email form usually on current, closed and ongoing cases. If you need anything please call. _

_Sincerely_

_Jenny Sheppard, Director NCIS_

Tony typed off a quick reply wishing her a good morning when she got in, saying that the trip was fine and that it was great to see Vivian again. He asked her about sharing the lab resources and how that would work, and if he had a priority case how long would it take to get his results run. Opening the next email he read McGee's several messages. Most were along the lines of him apologizing for his treatment of him while Gibbs was away and what he had said about not deserving his own team. He pleaded with Tony to return his email or call him with his new number so he could at least apologize over the phone. It seemed to Tony that McGee was really worried about bad blood between them. Taking pity on him he fired off a quick email with his new number and a promise to talk later.

Abby's emails went un-opened for now as he opened the single one from Ziva.

_Tony,_

_I have had trouble writing this email, and have broken two keyboards so far but luckily I have not had to resort to any paperclips. This is my attempt to how do you say, lighten the mood. Things between us have been strained a bit and I do not understand exactly why. I know that you are upset that I went to Gibbs when I was in trouble and for that I realize now that I am sorry. At the time I thought I was making the best decision and I was attempting to protect you. There were people who were following me and there had been an overt threat to anyone I cared about, and I was shown a picture of you coming out of your apartment with me behind you after one of our movie nights. I do not know what I was thinking but I ran and went to Gibbs, to get help and to keep you out of it in hopes of protecting you. I realize this was a mistake but it is why I did what I did. I hope we can at least talk about this as I do not care to lose you and what you mean to me._

_Ahavah_

_Ziva_

_

* * *

_A/N Thanks again for everyone's wonderful feedback. I've reached my first crossroads here in the way that Tony will read that email. So the question is TIVA or Not to TIVA? Please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry for the long update last week was just crazy for me. I have this chapter done and about 1/2 done with the next so quick updates are coming. And from all the feedback I'm sticking to my original plot which is NO TIVA!.

Update - I fixed the editing problem, sorry about that stupid office 2010 screwed me.

* * *

Before Tony could dwell too much on the letter and the odd way she had signed it, his phone rang. "Dinozzo"

The man spoke in quick Spanish; _"Special Agent Dinozzo, you might want to come to the station. We have that witness in here for questioning, and we've found some interesting information so far."_

"Gracias, _Parisio, I'll be right there," Tony replied_ in the same tongue.

"Grab your stuff Viv; we've got to get over to the police station," Tony said as he snapped his phone shut.

Together they made the quick drive across town to the modest brown brick building that was the police headquarters for Rota. Stepping inside he flashed his badge to the receptionist who called for an officer to take them to interrogation. They were shown into a standard setup interrogation room with a one way mirror on the other side of which was the observation room. Agent Parisio was inside the darkened room and looked up from a folder he was holding as Tony and Vivian stepped into the room.

"Glad you could make it. This guy here, first name Stefan, no last name given, was at the bar the other night talking after several drinks about men all in black killing a US Marine. Most of the patrons blew it off as a drunken ramble but someone called it in anonymously anyway. We picked him up and started going over his story. He's been through it 3 times now, nothing has changed; leads me to believe he's telling the truth - or at least what he **thinks** is the truth."

"And just what is his story?"Tony asked

"Three men in all black fatigues grabbed a guy and dragged him into an alley behind a building that he was drinking behind. Our Mr. Stefan there was nearly passed out in the alley and heard a scuffle; the 3 large men forced the Marine on to his knees and shouted at him asking questions for a few minutes. One of the men then pulled out a silenced pistol and shot the Marine in the head."

"Well that **is** interesting…, any description of the guys other than large and wearing black?"

"No, he was too pissed to remember anything," Parisio said while looking back in his folder. "He's a local drunk; we're running his fingerprints right now but that takes a while for us**. We** don't have your fancy databases."

"We could offer our assistance if you like, if you have his fingerprint cards we could fax them to our DC office and have a hit pretty quickly if he is in the system; any idea where he was actually so we can go look for our primary crime scene?"

"Nothing so far Agent Dinozzo, we'll keep working on him, here are his finger prints - let me know if you get a hit."

"Thank you Agent Parisio."

"Call me Miguel."

"I'm Tony."

"Have a good afternoon, Tony."

They quickly left the building and headed back to the naval base. "Thoughts?" Tony asked Vivian as soon as they reached the bullpen.

"It was definitely something fishy going on; 3 men wearing combat fatigues sounds military, granted we only have an eye witness who was 3 sheets to the wind but it's better than nothing. I don't know what's going on here but my guess is nothing good."

"I agree, can you get that fingerprint into the system and see what you can find for us?"

"Sure thing, Tony."

"I've got a phone call I want to make - something about this just seems wrong."

"I agree, who you gonna call?"

"Not Ghostbusters," Tony answered with a wide grin. Vivian just rolled her eyes at her unintentional joke. "I'm going to call Director Shepard; you said the previous guy in my job got transferred after he was digging into this case. I want to know what I've stepped in here. And if it stinks as bad as I think it does I don't want to ruin my new Bagatto shoes!"

Tony stepped away, looked at the clock and did the mental math to figure out the time in Washington. It was just after 7 pm there so he decided to call Jenny's cell, doubting she would still be at work. "Director Sheppard" she answered after a few rings.

"It's Tony, ma'am"

"Hello, Tony, how are you settling in over there?"

"I'm doing fine ma'am, but I've got some questions." Tony spent the next 5 minutes talking about everything he had learned from being in the country for a few short hours so far. "I guess I'm asking is this something that is supposed to have died and no real investigation was to happen?"

"What would give you that idea, Tony?"

"Vivian mentioned the previous guy got shipped out as soon as he started digging into this case."

"The reason your predecessor was moved was twofold Tony; firstly, while investing this case he managed to completely destroy our relationship with the local Police. And secondly, he was under investigation for soliciting sex from the local prostitutes."

"Ouch," Tony winced, "I assume you didn't tell Vivian any of this?"

"No, we kept it quiet, to avoid an international incident. You have to understand Tony; you are in a foreign country; anything like this tends to end up on CNN and doesn't exactly paint America in a favorable light. So I sent one of my best agents over there to clean up the office and hopefully repair our relationship with the locals."

"I'm working on it Director, thanks for sending me. I just had to know if something else was going on that I wasn't aware of."

"You're fine, Tony. I would have expected you to cover this angle given your limited amount of information. Please put together your report on what you have so far and email it in the morning for me to review."

"Will do Director, enjoy your evening"

Tony returned to the bullpen and found Vivian working on her computer. "Tony, I've been working on trying to find local deaths in the area for the past few weeks and I've found something interesting. Al-Qaida has had a presence in Spain for a while now but three weeks ago all chatter to the local cells stopped."

"Well that _is_ just convenient timing isn't it?"

"There are no coincidences, right Tony?"

Tony opened his email while Vivian compiled the list of things or people who had turned up missing in the last three weeks, and filled out his entire report for Director Sheppard. Then he returned to this morning's email from Ziva. His thoughts were totally confused - when did she _ever_ sign anything with Love? Never that he could remember; she had never even spoken the word love in his presence that he could recall. The lines were blurring for him at an alarming rate; what _did_ he feel for Ziva? Friendship, or something deeper? Obviously there was a strong undercurrent of sexual tension between the two of them, but love?

As he turned it over he typed out a quick reply to her.

_Ziva,_

_I've gotten here safely and already started work on a couple of cases. I'm glad you told me that you were being followed, and again, I'm glad everything worked out. They've backed off, right, and aren't bothering you anymore? I hope you are well and I'll speak with you later._

_Your Friend,_

_Tony_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N just wanted to say how amazing scousemuz1k is at making my story much more readable. You rock!

On to the show.

* * *

The week passed quickly for Tony as he settled into the new position. Most of his time was spent catching up on paperwork from past cases, and minor reports that all required his signature. He finally got issued his new weapon and found a few free hours to spend at the range to ensure he was comfortable loading, unloading and getting shots off quickly. It was Friday afternoon and Tony was finishing up his weekly report when his cell buzzed.

"Dinozzo"

"Tony, it's Miguel; our witness earlier this week remembered the alleyway where he heard the shots. We've been watching the area and seen two different groups of men enter and leave an adjacent building; all appear to be mid-thirties, with military tattoos or training. None appear American at first glance. We have a search warrant with probable cause to enter the building. Want to come over and observe the warrant being served?"

"Por supuesto!, Text me the address - I'm moving now."

Tony snapped his phone shut, grabbed his backpack and gun from his bottom drawer and called out to Vivian, "Viv, grab your stuff, let's go -might have a break in the case."

Vivian got the car while Tony grabbed two bulletproof vests, tossed them into the back seat and climbed in.

"Where to, Tony?"

The Boss opened his phone and showed the text with the address to Vivian, she knew roughly were that was based on the crime scene she had worked with the initial murder. She started north on the road that would take them to the remote city. "So, heard anything from back home Tony?" she asked once on the main highway.

"I've talked to Ziva and McGee a bit; Ziva was acting a little odd but she seems back to normal now. McGee is well; he's just a McGeek at heart."

"Ziva, teammate or girlfriend there Tony?"

"Just teammate; thought maybe I wanted more but our lives are just too messed up. Plus the distance issue, as well as she's Mossad first and foremost and she'll always put Israel first."

"Ah. Heard from Gibbs lately?"

"Nothing since our last blow-up, I doubt I'll hear anything for a couple of months. Not that I'm all that eager to talk to him but it would be nice to know we aren't at odds. Abby sent me one email so far, but I haven't had the guts to open it. I'm going for the classic avoidance technique; it seems to work… mostly."

"I never figured you for a chicken Tony!"

"Hush, that woman can be scary, let's not forget she can kill us and leave zero evidence!"

"Fair point there, so any long lost girlfriend pining away for your love?"

"Why Viv, jealous?"

"In your dreams Dinozzo, I remember your dating habits from my time in DC. You'd always have what, two or three girls on the line at a time?"

"I haven't done that in a while, honestly. Work's been my primary focus. Don't get me wrong; if a beautiful woman wants a quick fling I wouldn't turn her down; after all nobody can resist the Dinozzo charm."

"Well at least you're humble about it, Tony."

"Har Har, very funny"

The drive went quickly as Vivian was breaking the speed limit almost from the outskirts of town, and they arrived at the location where several police vehicles and emergency personnel were concealed. Tony put his vest on then zipped up his NCIS windbreaker over the top of it, and walked over to where Miguel was standing.

"Glad you could make it Tony," the Spanish police chief said as he saw them approach. "The apartment in question is in the next block over, we're staging here. We have eyes on the building and are waiting for 2 suspects that went out on their usual food run to return. We think there are 4 people in the place, but aren't positive about that."

"Where do you want us?"

"With me, you won't be going in until my men clear the scene." Just then the radio squawked and a code phrase came over the air, "That's our signal, let's move."

Tony and Vivian followed closely behind the cars as they saw the 6 man breaching team in full riot gear stack up outside the stairwell entrance. A moment later the leader of the squad raised his hand and pointed forward, and two of the men grabbed a large battering ram to knock open the door. As the ram swung forward all hell broke loose the moment the door exploded inwards.

A window one floor above and to the right of the door also exploded, but outwards, and rained glass down on the people below as the unmistakable sounds of an AK-47 rifle opened up on full automatic, on the entire scene.

"Shit, they've been made!" Tony shouted over the sounds of gunfire. "Down!" he yelled as the gunman from the window trained his fire on the cars where Tony, Vivian and the rest of the support team where hiding.

In ever battle in every war movie Tony had watch none came close to what was happening now; and in the battle scenes the time always seemed to slow down for the actor. The dramatic music in the background played, and the hero took his time and eliminated the target. None of that seemed to be happening for Tony, everything was going on at once and his brain was struggling to keep up. He could hear the impact of the bullets into the car he was currently hiding behind. Looking over to his partner he saw Vivian looking utterly terrified, as she had her hands over her head while the glass from the shatter windshield crashed down around her. Tony took an entire 3 seconds to process what was going on and it felt like he barely had taken a breath. "Viv - covering fire, we need to get those men out of there."

He grabbed his service piece and checked to make sure the round was chambered, his hands sought the grip he had been taught all his time in the Baltimore PD or NCIS, and every shooting instructor's words came back to his instinct as he gripped his weapon. Glancing over again he saw Vivian had her Sig Sauer 40 mm in her hands, and she started taking aim at the window. At this distance Tony knew she wouldn't hit anything, but if she could make that gunman duck for just a few moments, he could make his move. As Vivian's rounds started going downrange, he dashed out from behind the car and ran full tilt towards the 6 Special services agents, the equivalent of the American SWAT, who were pinned down near the door.

Tony had always been blessed as an athlete, in Ohio State as a basketball scholar until his blown knee had ended his career; he still to this day maintained his morning runs which kept him in excellent physical shape. He covered the 100 meters to the door and the trapped men in just over 11 seconds, while Vivian emptied two magazines into the window frame.

The door loomed large and cracked from the two hits from the ram that was used against it, as he ran straight at it, and he never even paused as he leapt over the crouched and injured men in full combat gear and sent his entire body crashing into the door. The door, made of wood with simple reinforcements, couldn't handle the impact of a 210 pound man at a full run, and exploded inwards. At the top of the stairwell stood another gunman with a look of shock on his face as the door disintegrated into kindling. Tony brought his hands up and took aim automatically; the man by the stairs registered a look of surprise on his face as Tony squeezed gently and felt the recoil of his own P220 SAO. The 45 caliber round entered the man's face just below his nose, and his head snapped back before he could even register he'd been killed.

Tony ran up the stairs and over the body of the slain man, and kicked the AK 47 from his hands. Stealing a quick look down the hall he figured out the door on the left had to lead to the apartment with the gunman in the window. He could hear firing still so he knew at least 1 combatant was still alive and shooting at people below. Looking behind him, he saw two of the Spanish SSA coming up the stairs to assist him. He held his hand up in a fist telling them to stop at the top of the stairs; hand signals that Special Forces used were common to all nationalities luckily, and they halted where he wanted them.

He pointed the door on the left and signaled for the men to follow him, receiving a nod in confirmation; they kept their MP5 rifles pointed at the door as they crept down the hall. The sounds of battle waged on from the other side of the door and bullet impacts could be heard through the thin walls.

The SSA agents took up positions on either side of the door and Tony moved in front ready to kick the door in. Nodding to the men, he put all of his weight behind the blow and the door buckled inward. Tony leaped to the side so as not to be in the way as both men entered the room and began firing. Entering the room behind the he moved to the right of the door and cleared his field of fire from the other men. He saw at the far side of the room one of the men was using a couch to hide behind as he fired towards the three of them. It was three on two, but those two combatants both had very large caliber and rapid firing machine guns. Although the SSA agents did carry the MP5 for close quarters combat, the rate of fire that was spewing around the room was impossible to keep up with. Tony felt two very large impacts to his torso, as if someone was hitting him with a baseball bat, and his breath whooshed out of him in a gust. As he dropped to his knees the rest of the bullets whizzed over his head and into the wall where he had just been standing. From down on his knees he could see the feet of the man behind the couch and fired at them. Tony squeezed off 6 rounds and at least a couple hit because the man began cursing and dropped his rifle. The SSA agent jumped around the couch and a short burst of gunfire later that man was dead.

Everything seemed to stop then and it went very quiet in the entire room. The two SSA agents cleared the weapons away; rolled the men over and placed them in handcuffs even though they were both clearly dead. Tony was still on his knees trying to catch his breath from what seemed like an hour long battle. In reality it had been two minutes thirty-four seconds from the first shot fired to when the last man was killed.

"Clear," one of the SSA agents called out to the room below.

Vivian can running into the room and found her Boss on his knees to the left of the door, slightly behind the kitchen table. "Tony are you hurt? That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard of; how could you do that, you big oaf?"

Tony looked up and smiled at Vivian. "You okay, Viv?"

"I'm fine, Tony! That was heroically stupid though, are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine, took a couple to the chest, I think." Tony tried to stand but his legs didn't seem to want to work properly; he felt like he was in a pool of jello and everything was squishy and rubbery. "Hum, Viv think you could help me up?"

Vivian reached under Tony's arms and pulled him from behind. Once he was on his feet though, the burning in his chest intensified and drawing breath became increasingly hard. "Okay, standing was a bad idea, let me just sit down here a minute," he wheezed out as he slid down to the floor.

"Vivian, you might want to get me a doctor, think I'm going to take a quick nap…" Tony spoke as he slipped into the blackness.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing that registered was the annoying hum and beep of machines around him. After spending days upon days in hospitals he was intimately familiar with their noise and it gave him no comfort what-so-ever. Groaning he tried to open his eyes and begin an inventory of what hurt and what was really hurt. His side felt like it was tapped tightly, probably broke a rib or two and he felt the tell-tell signs that he was on pain medication. Great he thought how much of a fool he was when he was under that.

"What happened" Tony asked the room at last

Movement to his left caught his eye as he turned his head to see Vivian next to his bed, she smiled serenely down at him, "How ya feeling there Tony?"

"Like I've been shot"

Grinning with amusement she asked "so what all do you remember?"

"Oh no, what did I say? Stupid pain meds I didn't mean whatever it was" Tony sighed

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that, apparently you think I have a nice butt, not as nice as Ziva apparently though. I'm not sure whether to be offended or not. Also you think that balloons and clowns are not very nice. We passed a guy delivering some to a sick kid when you were coming out of surgery and waking up and tried to reach for a gun to shoot him. Care to explain that one?"

"What, clowns are scary, they have floppy feet and that makeup is just creepy Viv" Tony answered ignoring the Ziva comment.

"I'm glad you're okay Tony, the bullets all got stopped but you broke a rib and punctured a lung. With your history of lung issues you went into respiratory distress and they had to operate to repair the tear. At least you got another scar for your collection."

"Well the ladies do like a good scar or two. How long until I can bust out of here?"

"I'll call your doctor Tony, by the way you have to call Washington. I had to notify Director Shepard since you were out of commission and I'm sure she's about to get a plane over here if she doesn't hear from you soon."

Tony groan in response "Fine fine thanks for running my day Viv"

Vivian grinned at Tony and left the room. Tony found his cellphone on the tray in front of him and called Director Shepard. After a few rings on her direct line she answered "Shepard"

"Well I'm not dead yet"

"Tony" she breathed.

"Hiya, I had a bit of a spill no biggy though. I should be out of here in a few hours soon as I can get the Doctor to sign off" Tony replied; as he spoke though a stunning blonde walked in the door in a white doctors' coat. "On second thought I might be more injured than I think."

"Glad to hear you're okay Tony. After you write it up please call me when you have time to talk."

"Will do Director, enjoy your day" Tony snapped the phone shut and eyed the doctor. She was stunning, with long legs she was easily 5'10 without heals. Her sandy blonde hair and her eyes were a stunning shade of an emerald green. She was as Tony thought, well and very good HOT.

"Hiya Doc" Tony employed his trademark grin hoping his smile was still working well.

"Agent Dinozzo, Agent Blackwater said you're feeling okay? Any pain or tenderness in your arms or neck?" Her voice was very sweet and with just a hint of an Italian accent.

"Ora mi sento bellissima" Tony replied.

"Well I'm sure you feel that way, I hear you are quite the charmer Agent Dinozzo, however Agent Blackwater already warned me about you" She grinned as she replied.

"Call me Tony Ma'am"

"I'm Doctor Enrica Russo; I performed your surgery this morning to repair your rib. Your vest stopped most of the energy from the bullet but you still managed a fairly sever break that punctured your left lung and led to some fluid filling the thoracic cavity. That's the empty space around your lungs and heart inside your chest. We drained all that out and we have you on some antibiotics to attempt to stave off any infection you might contract. Infection is the most dangerous post-operative complication we expect to see with your type of injury so I really need you to rest and take your medication, ALL of your medication, on time and until its gone."

"Will do, I'm sure Viv will hound me anyway. However if you wanted to say stop by and check in on me at home I wouldn't object." Tony again turned on the charm.

"I'm sure you wouldn't Tony, I have a question while operating I noticed some severe scaring inside your lungs. I didn't find any excess of tar or other deposits so I don't believe you are a smoker so I was quite curious. I wasn't able to obtain your medical history in time for the surgery."

"I had the plague, nearly killed me Doc. But I fear that is a story for another time; so when can I get out of here?"

"You are only 8 hours post-op Tony, you're not leaving tonight. You're here at least until tomorrow and we'll evaluate after that. And I wouldn't mind hearing that story sometime."

"Only over coffee, away from this torture chamber you call a hospital Doc" Tony grinned.

"Forse, forse Tony, call me Enrica" Enrica answered smiling for the first time. Tony noticed she has a really pretty smile.

Vivian smacked Tony upside the head as the doctor left "Really Tony flirting with your doctor? Are you that desperate to get out of here?"

"Absolutely Viv, absolutely; so what's the situation at the scene?" Tony smoothly changed the subject.

"4 suspects killed another in custody and the man you shot in the legs is in the hospital here under guard on a different floor. One SSA agent is severely injured and is still in surgery from what I understand; it doesn't look good he took a full burst and two in the neck from an AK. Nobody has been questioned yet; we are still trying to unravel what went wrong. We are pretty sure they had a spotter that got away. Inside we found lots of bomb making material, including material that was used to make a bomb that has either been used or is going to be used and is no longer there. Lots of religious material, the Quran, and websites about terror and hate etc."

"So in other words we need to get back to work?"

"Very much so, the SSA have the scene secure. We need to go get the evidence bagged and labeled so we can start examining it."

"Okay Viv, go ahead and go do that. I'll be fine here, call me with updates as needed. Check in before you leave the scene tonight."

"Will do Tony, should I call Doctor Russo to come tuck you in?" Vivian asked with a wicked grin as she left for the door.

"I wouldn't mind!" Tony called.


	10. Chapter 10

Vivian drove Tony back towards his flat protesting the entire time he checked himself out an entire 2 days before Doctor Russo wanted to let him leave. Tony used his wit and charm to disarm the doctor into getting his way and eventually the doctor relented signed the paperwork and gave Tony her number. All in all it wasn't a bad way to leave the hospital.

As Tony and Vivian walked into his flat the light clicked on next to his chair and sitting in was Hadar. Vivian instantly reached for her gun as Tony's hand came up to grip her hand and force it back down. Hadar's gun was already resting on his knee.

"Agent Blackaddera if I had wanted to kill you, you would already be dead" Hadar drooled out.

"Fancy seeing you here, I wondered how long it would take Mossad to send you over. When did you get in? Make yourself useful and get out of my chair please I'd like to sit. I've just been released from the hospital you see, and in my weakened state I might pass out." Tony said with an easy grin.

Agent Hadar rose from the chair and Tony walked towards it, as he passed Hadar he quickly gripped the gun and twisted it towards his hand and Hadar either had to let go or get his finger broken. Tony sat in the chair and placed the gun on the coffee table.

"I'm sure you have another or two and probably some knives and other implements of killing us both but please lets attempt to be civil in my home at least." Tony froze Hadar with his words as Hadar's hand was already moving behind his back.

"Please let's sit and discuss why you have broken into my residence at this time of the night"

Vivian had been frozen at the door and finally Tony's words sparked her into action, she moved towards the kitchen area and grabbed a small chair and faced it towards the door but with a clear view of Hadar who settled on the small couch.

"So what can we do for Mossad Hadar?" Tony finally asked.

"Forgive me for breaking into your home Agent Dinozzo" Hadar replied

"It's Senior Special Agent actually" Tony corrected him

"My apologies Senior Special Agent, I've been sent here to ensure your safety first of all but also to ask you to understand a favor to both of our governments."

"Favor, is that a polite term for mission that will probably result in my death?" Tony inquired

"I sincerely hope not in your death, perhaps the death of a great many traitors and terrorist but hopefully yours life will not be required in the exchange"

"Tony, what's going on?" Vivian inquired at last no longer able to hold her silence

"Eli David has sent his messenger here to ask me to do something for Mossad and probably backhandedly through Jenny as well though I don't know the exact relationship" Tony answered

Vivian watched the byplay carefully, it was clear neither man trusted or relaxed with the other's presence. Hadar's hand after having been emptied of the gun was quickly moving towards presumably another weapon until Tony had asked them to sit down. Tony obviously regarded this man as a very dangerous person as his eyes never left him even for an instant. Even when Tony was speaking directly to her he kept his entire being focused on whatever Hadar was doing. Likewise Hadar apparently alarmed at his disarming and not expecting Tony to do so was unnerved and unsettled and watched Tony closely as well.

"Let us start at the beginning then for you yes? I find that is a good a place as any" Hadar broke into her thoughts.

"Yes please, at the start and you will answer all my questions or this favor will go undone" Tony replied

"The men you encountered three days ago at their safe house were not Al Qaeda; they were in fact men under the direct control as personal bodyguards and mission specialist for your great uncle Agent Dinozzo"

Tony switched into Italian and from the stream of vitriol streaming out of his mouth assumed that whatever was being said were many curse words and probably comments on the sexuality and ways of self-pleasure that were anatomically impossible to undertake. It was then she was glad her Italian was conversation level at best.

"Indeed Agent Dinozzo, the Motisi family is active here after cementing their hold on Sicily several years ago they seek like any good family does to expand." Hadar answered

"Tony, what's he talking about? Great uncle? I didn't know you had a great uncle, and who is Motisi?" Vivian fired in rapid succession.

"I have no great uncle" Tony spat back

"On the contrary Agent Dinozzo, you were never disowned as your father had claimed you to be, we have socialized your name inside the lower levels of the family as we can penetrate and your history and current residence is known to them. You would be welcomed we believe, granted since we have no Italian operatives, and we cannot pass as a member of the family we cannot be sure" Hadar over road

"Tony, please I don't understand what's going on" Vivian asked again

"My Family name is Anthony Dinozzo Jr I was named after my father Antonio Dinozzo who married my mother from London whose maiden name was Paddington. My Father is the nephew of Giovanni Motisi, a head of a family in Sicily, a mob family. They are part of the family's that run Sicily and Italy, and are apparently here as well from what our fellow agent is telling us. I haven't ever spoken to anyone from that side of the family since I figured out what was going on when I was 12. I was at a family dinner and our family was quite large, not directly of course unless you count my father's ex-wives, but I have many aunt's uncles and cousins. I asked what our family did one family Sunday dinner and my Uncle pulled me away and explained the facts of family life to me. I ran to boarding school at my father's urging afterwards and never spoke to any of them again"

Tony spoke in a low even voice, as if recalling a very painful memory, it seemed he was done for the moment but he finally continued as the room sat in silence "I was visited at my school by two of my older cousins. They explained in a physical manor that you did not leave the family, you could choose to ignore it and choose not to participate and thus receive none of the rewards, but you could never leave. They let me be after the beatings ensuring my silence. I got the message, talk and I was a dead man."

"Yes Senior Special Agent Dinozzo, I am sorry for this painful reminder, but you are still family. We, no matter the amount of resources we bring to bear on this problem, are not. We cannot get past being foot soldiers; we have spent years trying to work agents into their organization only to lose them all in some fashion. The family is very thorough, nobody but with direct family ties gets in, period. We know that the Motisi family is working with agents of Iran and possibly other hostile governments to attempt to provide materials and research of a possible nuclear nature to those governments. This cannot happen Agent Dinozzo, Iran must never become nuclear and Mossad will use any means to stop it. We are stuck Agent Dinozzo we cannot do this without you, you were selected from every federal and state agency that Mossad has contacts with, you are the only member of the family that has ever left and went over as they say"

"What do you want me to do? What is it you expect of me, even if I call them I will be treated with mistrust and probably outright hate for a great many months. I would have to join the family, leave NCIS most likely and do some very distasteful things. There is no easy fix here." Tony answered

"We understand Agent Dinozzo, this project would be a very long term undercover operation, we have already cleared it with your Director Shepard, Director David will provide you anything you require from training to supplies. I am to be your handler here in Spain."

"I need to think about this Agent Hadar please see me tomorrow" Tony seemed resigned and withdrawn as Vivian watched him sag into the chair.

Hadar rose from the couch and picked his gun up from the coffee table and turned it over in his hand. He looked up in surprise as he noticed that the action had been worked and the clip was missing. Tony quickly reached to his side and tossed both a round and the clip towards the Mossad agent.

"My, My Agent Dinozzo, you might not need as much training as I thought" Hadar remarked on his way out the door.

"Tony what are you going to do" Vivian asked after a time

"I'm going to call Director Shepard tomorrow. For now I'm going to take a shower and to go bed. Drive saftly home please Viv, I'll see you tomorrow"

Tony rose form the chair feeling like he had aged 20 years in the last hour and strolled towards his bedroom. Vivian watched as he shut the door and the click of the lock seemed to echo in the empty living room.


End file.
